Atsuko Hibiki (Continuum-59343921)
Atsuko Hibiki --42, Mother to Ryoga, Master of the Righteous Fist Ryu Overview Atsuko Hibiki is the daughter of the demoness Cybelle and Razor Hibiki. Atsuko first met Genma at the insistence of her mother who sent her to Nerima to find and seduce him to that she would have his firstborn son who was going to be the new Nexus. However she ended up falling for him instead. When Genma chose Nodoka over her at the urging of her mother she used her illusions to disguise herself as Nodoka on her and Genma’s wedding night and conceived Ryoga. She later regretted that deception, but by then she was on the run and living like a fugitive before she settled down and started up a life in some suburb pretending to be a normal housewife. Both Atsuko and her half sister Morrigar both hate there mother Cybelle. Since Morrigar was always nice to Atsuko when they were kids the two have kept in touch with Atsuko even sending her post-cards, keeping up on the family. However she must have let slip a few random details between the columns, enough to maybe get her interested Nerima since she recently caught Morrigar hanging around in the Furinkan financial district. Not wanting to go herself for fear of attracting Cybelle’s attention Atsuko asked her cousin Takaharis Rumiko if she could check in on her son and see what her sister was up to. Atsuko secretly watched the sparing match between Keiko and her father when she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. Anri informed Atsuko that while she is right to be concerned a son yearns for his mother. Upon realizing who he was Atsuko bolted away in fear despite Anri’s protest that he wasn’t that bad. When Atsuko arrived at Takahashi’s home only to find no trace of her she feared the worse. So when Angelique returned Atsuko she mistook her for an agent working for Cybelle and attacked. Angelique formed an immediate strategy to counter the ferocity and power of her assailant. She caused her sword to flare up brightly like a torch set to phosphorescence causing her foe to cry out and move away with arms raised to prevent flash-blindness. Luckily when confronted by the sight of a brown-haired girl with lovely features and dressed in casual slacks and a sleeveless tank-top. She decided not to finish her off. She still needed to calm Atsuko down however. Atsuko it turned out was Takahashi’s cousin. Angel realized how much she underestimated Atsuko’s strength when she restarted the fight demanding to know where Takahashi was. Fortunately, the Commander of Delta Squadron, Silver Legion sub-division Three, was not so easily taken down by a little upset of this nature. Though clearly a dangerous fighter, her technique was less than flawless and had several opening that could be exploited, and Angelique was quick and agile enough to press her advantage home upon that basis. Due to her hatred of sword wielders Atsuko refused to let up even comparing her to Nodoka when she once again turned invisible. But Angelique knew a means of coping with illusionists. She finally got through to Atsuko when defeated her, tied her up and asked where Takahashi was. The two calm down and began to talk explaining their relationship to Takahashi. Finally as a good gesture to gain Atsuko’s trust she let her go she then proposed that they help each other track Takahashi down. Category:Continuum-59343921